Rosa in Wonderland Part 19 - The Cheshire Raccoon Appears Yet Again
Cast: *Alice - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Alice's Sister - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Dinah - Purdy (Moshi Monsters) *White Rabbit - Pogoriki (GoGoRiki) *Doorknob - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Dodo - Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Walrus - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Carpenter - Dennis Mitchell (Dennis the Menace) *Bill the Lizard - Billy White (Poochini's Yard) *The Rose - True Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Flowers - Betty and Norrie (Hey Duggee) *#Snooty Flower - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *#Daisy - Sharteneer (The Fryguy Show) *#Pansies - Alice (Littlest Pet Shop), Soleil Spacebot, Sally Spacebot, Sarah Spacebot, Patty Spacebot (The Spacebots) and D.W. Read (Arthur) *#Tulips - Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *#Blue Bonnets - Hopeful Heart Cougar, Romantic Heart Skunk and Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *#Violets - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *#Calla Lily - Lina Volt (The Fryguy Show) *#Lily - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *#Sunflowers - Ana and Kat (WarioWare, Inc.) *#Lilac - Rapunzel (Tangled) *#Chrysanthemums - Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy (Disney) *#Glories - Leslie McGroathy (Itsy Bitsy Spider) and Frankine Frensky (Arthur) *#Daffodils - Wile E. Coyote and Ralph Wolf (Looney Tunes) *#Tiger Lily - Brenda Walsh (Beverly Hills, 90210) *#Dandy Lion - Brandon Walsh (Beverly Hills, 90210) *#White Rose - Nancy Suzy Fish (SpongeBob SquarePants) *#Thistle - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *#Yellow Daisies - Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck (Disney) *#Rosebud - Mrs. Prysselius (Pippi Longstocking) *#Sweetpeas - Giggles, Flaky and Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) *#Dandy Pup - Spike (Rugrats) *Caterpillar - Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) *Caterpillar (Butterfly) - Burning Heart Dragon (The Care Bears Family) *Bird in Tree - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Cheshire Cat - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Mad Hatter - Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) *March Hare - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Dormouse - Bedtime Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Card Painters - Bobby, Pesto and Squit (Animaniacs) *Queen of Hearts - Eris (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) *King of Hearts - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) Transcripts: *Eris: Do you play croquet? *Rosariki: Why, yes, your majesty. *Eris: Then let the game begin! *Billy Dog: In your places, in your places, By order of the king! Hurry, hurry, hurry! *Eris: Shuffle deck! Cards cut! Deal cards! Cards, halt! … Silence! Pfwfwfwfw! … Off with his head! *Billy Dog: Off with his head, off with his head! By order of the king. You heard what she said! *Eris: You’re next! *Rosariki: Oh, but… *Eris: Hahaha… my dear. *Rosariki: Ahhh… Yes, your majesty. *Eris: Hmhmhmhmhm…. *All-Stars: Hahahahaha! *Rosariki: Oh… hahahahaha! Stop! *Eris: Grrrwl, ?? *Rosariki: Do you want us both to lose our heads? *Flamingo: Uh! Hum! *Rosariki: Well, I don’t! *All-Stars: Hahahaha… Hurray! … Hahahaha! *Bright Heart Raccoon: La la la da da dum… la la la hmm… I say, how are you getting on? *Rosariki: Not at all. *Bright Heart Raccoon: Beg your pardon? *Rosariki: I said ‘not at all’! *Eris: Whom are you talking to? *Rosariki: Oh, uh… a cat, your majesty! *Eris: Bright Heart Raccoon? Where? *Rosariki: There! Oh… Oh there he is again! *Eris: I warn you child, if I lose my temper, you lose your head, understand? *Bright Heart Raccoon: You know, we could make her really angry. Shall we try? *Rosariki: Oh no no! *Bright Heart Raccoon: Oh, but it’s lots of fun! *Rosariki: No, no, no! Stop! Oh no! *Pogoriki: Oh my fur and whiskers! *Billy Dog: Oh dear! Save the queen! *Eris: Someone’s head will roll for this! Yours! Off with her… *Billy Dog: But- but consider, my dear. Couldn’t she have a trial… uh… first? *Eris: Trial? *Billy Dog: Well, just a… uh… little trial? Hmm? *Eris: Hmm. Very well then. Category:The Cartoon and Friends Resolution Category:The Cartoon and Friends Resolution's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Transcripts Category:Transcripts